


Beaten

by NedMalone



Category: La Théorie des Balls, Le Cycle des balls (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, Emma est une garce, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Graphic Description, Tom s'interdit de le constater, Vulnerability, broken arm
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedMalone/pseuds/NedMalone
Summary: Emma est en colère.TW : violences domestiques, manipulation, blessure, violence.Disclaimer : si ce texte vous offense de quelque manière que ce soit, dites-le moi et j'en discuterai avec vous, voire le retirerai.Stay safe !  Ce texte faisait parti du wumptober 2019 que je n'ai jamais fini.
Relationships: Tom/Emma (Le Cycle des Balls)
Kudos: 2





	Beaten

Tom ne savait pas vraiment comment il en était arrivé là. 

Était-ce parce qu’il était rentré trente minutes plus tard que ce qu’il lui avait promis ? Peut-être parce qu’à cause de sa longue journée il lui avait répondu sans cacher l’exaspération dans sa voix ? Ou alors, c’est parce qu’elle était déjà en colère et avait prévu de se défouler sur lui dès qu’il rentrerait, auquel cas aucune de ses actions n’auraient pu dévier le cours de choses. Oui, il allait garder cette excuse-là. Elle lui convenait mieux, elle lui permettait de se dire que ce n’était pas de sa faute. Même si, en toute honnêteté, il n’y croyait pas vraiment. 

Quoiqu’il en soit et pour peu importe quelle raison, Tom était dans une situation qu’il aurait qualifiée de « complexe » sans avoir peur d’exagérer. Debout, pétrifié au milieu du salon sous l’œil inquisiteur et jaunâtre de la lampe IKEA, la faïence volait et éclatait à ses pieds, rebondissant sur ses chaussures cirées et les éraflant au passage. Mais l’état de ses chaussures, c’était bien le cadet des soucis de Tom. Les bouts de porcelaine parsemaient la douce moquette couleur pistache d’éclats tranchants et brillants, partout des bris de liserons bleus (souvenir de leur voyage en Sicile d’il y a trois ans) ou de terre cuite couleur crème (achetées au CREUSET par Roxanne pour leur crémaillère). Non, Tom ne savait pas comment il s’était fourré dans cette situation et à vrai dire il s’en fichait un peu. La seule chose qui lui importait, en voyant le visage défiguré et rouge d’Emma, c’était que tout s’arrête. Qu’elle arrête de crier avec sa voix déformée par la rage, rage si futile et incompréhensible (il voulait bien arrêter, faire des efforts pour la contenter, mais s’il ne pouvait pas deviner ce qu’il lui fallait faire pour entrer dans ses faveurs, ce n’était pas juste !), qu’elle arrête de lui cracher au visage toute une flopée d’insultes qui venaient directement se ficher dans son cœur, qu’elle arrête de saccager tout ce à quoi il tenait le plus, tout ce qu’il avait construit. 

Mais Emma était comme une tempête, elle ne faisait que s’amplifier encore et encore comme un ouragan dont le souffle s’entraînait seul pour la gonfler d’amertume à chaque cri qui dépasse ses lèvres. La colère lui monte à la tête jusqu’à lui faire frapper le mur de ses poings, jusqu’à envoyer valser les objets partout dans la pièce, partout sur Tom, jusqu’à ce que les assiettes ne lui suffisent plus, jusqu’à ce qu’elle ait besoin de frapper, de faire mal, de faire pleurer. Ses yeux tombent sur le grand échelas planté au milieu de la pièce, et soudain elle trouve le parfait souffre-douleur. 

Tom n’avait pas vu venir la première baffe, ni le coup de poing dans les côtes. Par contre le reste, il ne pouvait pas se leurrer, il avait su l’anticiper. Mais à quoi ça aurait servi de se défendre ? Il avait bien essayé quelque fois, mais ça ne la mettait que plus en colère et elle frappait vraiment fort, pour lui faire mal. Parce que là, elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, n’est-ce pas ? Elle avait simplement besoin de gérer son stress, elle ne cherchait pas réellement à le blesser. Il en était sûr. Parce qu’ Emma l’aimait.

Il heurta le mur, fort, et le coin de la table lui rentra dans le flanc, laissant une douloureuse éraflure sur ses côtes. Il grimaça, mais même s’il en mourrait d’envie, il ne laissa aucune plainte franchir ses lèvres, pas même lorsqu’il tomba au sol. Parce qu’Emma avait beau lui dire le contraire, Tom savait bien que ses récriminations ne faisaient que l’enrager un peu plus, et ne rendaient ses coups que plus violents. Alors il la fermait, et se contentait d’espérer très fort que tout s’arrête rapidement. 

Evidemment, Emma ne pouvait se contenter des quelques bleus parsemés sur la peau de son fiancé. Aveuglée par sa rage contre Tom, contre la vie et contre elle-même, elle repéra un bout de bois, long et massif qui se reposait contre le mur. C’était le pied de la table basse, arraché par un livreur négligent et reposé là par Tom après une heure de bricolage infructueuse. Bizarrement, ce détail la mit encore plus en colère. Elle- même ne pensait pas que c’était possible. Sans que Tom ne la visse bouger, le pied atterrit dans sa main, et elle marcha dans sa direction. Il recula contre le mur alors qu’elle avançait, dans une vision de film d’horreur, les cheveux épars tombant de sa queue de cheval, le regard noir braqué sur lui, et pour clore le tout, le morceau de bois rebondissant sur sa jambe. L’air apeuré sur le visage de son fiancé ne l’empêcha pas de se dresser de toute sa hauteur, fière et puissante, tout comme les balbutiements qui sortirent de la bouche de Tom ne l’empêchèrent pas de brandir son arme de fortune. 

-Emma, qu’est-ce-

Elle abattit le pied, et dans une piteuse tentative de se protéger, il tendit les bras devant lui. Elle frappa. Une fois. Deux fois. Et encore, et encore, et encore. La pièce se remplit du bruit des appels déchirés de Tom, du bois rencontrant et meurtrissant la chair, du son de sa propre rage qui la faisait hurler des mots incohérents à l’homme prostré à terre. Au bout d’un moment, il lui sembla que son bras s’abattait tout seul, presqu’en automatisme. Ca l’amusa un peu. Et elle recommença jusqu’à ce que-

CRAC !!

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et soudain, le monde brûle autour de Tom. Une petite part de lui est fascinée par la rapidité avec laquelle l’onde de douleur s’est propagée dans son corps, mais le plus gros de son esprit est focalisé sur une seule chose.

J’ai mal. Si je bouge, j’ai mal. Si je ne fais rien, j’ai mal. Si j’ouvre les yeux, je vais sûrement le regretter. 

Mais il le fait quand même, parce qu’il a vraiment hâte de découvrir dans quel état il va pouvoir retrouver son corps. Ses paupières se soulèvent, et pendant un instant, il ne comprend pas les signaux que ses yeux lui envoient. C’est pas censé être dans ce sens-là un bras, si ? Non, y’a définitivement un truc qui cloche. Tout ce qu’il peut faire, c’est rester là, l’air hagard, à sentir la douleur irradier dans toute la partie gauche de son corps par vagues de plus en plus grosses et contempler l’impossible torsion de son bras, en se demandant comment est-ce que sa vie pourrait un jour rentrer dans l’ordre. Du bout de l’oreille il entend un faible chuintement, et un bruit sourd. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il sent une chaleur contre son bras valide et deux mains posées sur sa poitrine, qu’il comprend qu’Emma a lâchée le pied de bois et s’est agenouillée à côté de lui. Il voudrait la repousser, mais l’infime mouvement qu’il fait pour s’éloigner d’elle lui arrache un cri de douleur, ce qui ne rend les mains que plus pressantes sur sa chemise. 

-Oh mon bébé, mon poussin ! geint la tortionnaire. Je suis désolée, tellement, tellement désolée ! J-je ne voulais pas m’énerver, je te le jure ! 

Elle enfouit son visage contre son torse et sanglote sur son épaule, laissant de longues traînées noirâtres de mascara sur la toile bleue. 

-N-non ! grommela-t-il, au bord du désespoir. Laisse-moi, s’il-te-plaît…

-Ca va aller mon minou, dit-elle en étirant son visage de cette grimace affreuse qu’elle appelait « sourire », mais qui ne ressemblait en rien aux véritables sourires qui illuminaient les visages de ses ami.e.s, au bureau. C’était presque comme une déchirure sur son visage, presque comme si une partie de son visage s’arrachait. En fait, Emma était en partie robot. 

-Tu as mal, je te comprends mon trésor. Je vais t’aider. Je vais appeler une ambulance, ils nous conduiront à l’hôpital. Je vais bien m’occuper de toi poussin. 

Sa vision est floue, tout à coup. Est-ce que c’est lui, ou la douleur a encore augmentée ? 

-N-non… 

-Il faudra que tu dises que tu t’es battu avec quelqu’un d’accord ? Dis que tu t’es disputé avec quelqu’un, n’importe qui, et dis que vous vous êtes tapé, qu’il t’as mis dans cet état-là. Tu le feras ? Mon amour, c’est important. 

-Mais-

-Oh bébé, je suis tellement désolée, si tu savais comment ça me fait mal de te voir dans cet état ! pleura-t-elle encore. 

Elle a l’air si sincère ? 

-Je ne lèverai plus jamais la main sur toi mon chat, je te le promets ! Je vais apprendre à gérer ma colère, à ne plus m’énerver autant, et on sera heureux tous les deux ! 

Il aimerait la croire…

-Chérie …

-Je t’aime tu sais ? Plus que tout, mon amour, plus que tout au monde ! 

Il la croit. 

-… Je leur dirais que je suis tombé d’une échelle. Je changeais une ampoule, je suis tombé sur la table, d’où les bleus. 

-Oh merci chaton ! Tu es le meilleur !

Elle presse ses lèvres contre les siennes, la passion et l’amour en moins, en comme elle se penche vers lui, elle appuie involontairement sur le bras invalide de Tom. C’est involontaire, pas vrai ? Elle sourit entre ses larmes qui ont cessées de couler, et le bruit des touches du téléphone claquant contre ses ongles longs comme des serres frappent les tympans de Tom.

**Author's Note:**

> Les commentaires sont appreciés !


End file.
